


I love you more than words can say (supercorp prompts)

by katies_lena



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, One Shot Collection, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-18 04:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katies_lena/pseuds/katies_lena
Summary: this is a collection of supercorp prompts. I found most of the prompts on tumblr.





	1. index

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to add an index, so i moved chapter 1 "flying" to chapter 14

**chapter 2:** " best ice cream flavor "   rating: T (or M)    smut kinda

**chapter 3** : " petting zoo "                 rating: K (or T)     fluff

**chapter 4:** "widsom teeth removal "  rating: K (or T)     fluff

**chapter 5:** " thunderstorm "              rating: K              angst/fluff

**chapter 6** : " like what you see "         rating: T (or M)    smut kinda/fluff

**chapter 7:** " stronger together "         rating: K              angst

**chapter 8:** " shut up or I'll kiss you "  rating: T              fluff

**chapter 9:** " marshmallow "                rating: K              fluff                    aka coffee shop au

**chapter 10:** " suit "                             rating: T (or M)    fluff?

**chapter 11:** " kiss me already "           rating: T              fluff

**chapter 12:** "game night"                   rating: K               fluff

**chapter 13:** "distracted"                     rating: T or M       idk

**chapter 14:**   "hurt"                             rating: T              angst/fluff?          

 


	2. best ice cream flavor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: imagine your otp get into a stupid argument over the best ice cream flavor at an ice cream parlor. After arguing for a good 5 minutes person 3 yells “Get a room, will ya” awkward sexual tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi still have no beta, so all mistakes are mine. Hope you’ll enjoy it! Fluf and smut, kinda. Btw I posted them on ff.net as well.

**Pairing** : Kara/Lena

 **Rating** : M or T

 **Disclaimer** : I don’t own them

 **Note** : hi excuse my grammar but English isn’t my first language and i have no beta reader. Hope you’ll enjoy it! Fluf and smut.

 **Prompt** : imaging your otp get into a stupid argument over the best ice cream flavor at an ice cream parlor. After arguing for a good 5 minutes person 3 yells “Get a room, will ya” awkward sexual tension.

x

“ _Get a room, will ya”_

It should have been an easy task. Go in there, get some ice, hold hands and leave the ice cream parlor. _Except that it wasn’t easy._  

They walked into the parlor, holding hands and already discussing which ice cream flavors they should get. Lena promised her girlfriend to buy her an ice cream cane with at least four different flavors, which got her even more excited to go to an ice cream parlor. _Of course_ Kara loved ice cream.

Kara dropped her hand as soon as she saw all the ice cream in front of them. The blonde let out a squeak of excitement and beamed at her girlfriend.

Lena shook her head in amusement and rejoined their hands as she stepped closer. She put an arm around Kara’s middle and rested her chin on her shoulder. The younger woman pressed her back firmly to her front and melted further into her. Lena peered over Kara’s shoulder to look at all the different ice cream flavors. 

“Hey there, what can I get you?, ” a young woman asked them from behind the counter. Kara got even more excited and Lena just rolled her eyes.

“You know, you’re such a dork.”

“But you love me anyways,” Kara pouted. Lena smiles and kissed her hair.

The woman cleared her throat and brought them back to reality. “Oh excuse us, we haven’t decided yet,” Lena answered with a small smile. The blonde grasped her hand and pulled her around.

The thing about Lena and ice cream is, Lena doesn’t really care about it as long as there are _Chocolate Chip Cookie_ and _Blueberry yogurt_.

The thing about Kara and ice cream is, Kara loves every flavor and wants to have all of them at once.

“Do you know what you want?,” Lena asked her with a bright smile. “Hm ... I have some ideas,” the blonde answered flirtatious. “I mean ice cream, dork.” Lena laughed and hit her arm playfully.

“I would like to have Chocolate Chip Cookie and Blueberry yogurt,” Lena told the young woman and looked back over to her girlfriend who seemed slightly shocked.

“No she doesn’t!, ” Kara’s sudden scream startled both women, and she mumbled a quick ‘sorry’.

The woman behind the counter stopped in her tracks and looked at them expectant. But they both ignored her, too lost in each other’s eyes. Lena’s eyes darkened as she leaned closer, so they were only inches apart. “Do you mind telling me why I am not getting my favorite ice cream flavors,” Lena asked half amused and half serious.

“You have to be kidding me, right? They can’t be your favorites!”

“What are you going to do about that Mrs Danvers,” she asked challenging. “You have to try something else, please Lena.” There was that adorable pout again. Lena arched an eyebrow “Lena! I’m not going to sleep with you tonight,” Kara added with a smirk to which Lena gasped in shook.

“You wouldn’t dare,“ Lena called out in shook. “Wanna find out? ,” came the innocent reply.

Lena’s jaw dropped open as Kara let her hand slipped under the hem of her blouse and withdrew it as soon as her fingertips hit Lena’s soft skin. And then she turned around and walked back over to figure out which four flavors she should choose.

“So what is Mrs _eat my ice cream flavors or I won’t come to bed with you tonight_ ‘s suggestion?” Kara smirked at that and pulled her closer, so Lena would have a better look.

“Well you definitely have to try _Cookies and Cream, Cherry Chocolate, Mint Chocolate Chip and Bananasplit_.”

“First of all, no. I hate mint and I don’t want cherry either,” Lena started to complain. Kara looked offended and began to pout again. “No Kara.”

“Yes Lena,” Kara tried again. “I know you can’t sleep without me by your side, I know you, Lena. So you better try my favorite ice cream flavors.” Kara’s eyes darkened as she steeped closer, into Lena’s private space. Lena could feel Kara’s breath on her lips, and she was pretty sure her eyes were just as dark as Kara’s by now.

“You sure about that, Kara,” Lena teased her.

They glared at each until Lena couldn’t take it anymore. She grabbed Kara’s hair and pulled her closer to crush their lips together. Kara moaned as Lena’s lips took hers with bruising amount of force. Lena’s tongue forced its way into Kara’s mouth. Kara’s hands found Lena’s skin once again, and she started to caress the soft skin. That caused Lena to moan again and deepen the kiss.

They continued to kiss like this for another minute.

“ _Oh for Gods shake. Get a room, will ya?_ ” The woman behind the counter tried to look away as quickly as possible. They both separated, but stayed close and blushed deeply.

_It should have been an easy task. Go in there, get some ice, hold hands and leave the ice cream parlor. Execpt that it wasn’t easy._

xxx

They left the ice cream parlor shortly after their making out session. Kara’s hand firmly in Lena’s.

“We are never getting ice cream again,“ Lena said after they reached a bench in a nearby park.

“What no, Lena no.” Kara tries to pout again but Lena simply rolled her eyes and started to unpack one of their five bags.

Lena bought all the flavors to make Kara happy. She would never admit that, but she’d do everything to make Kara happy.

And at the end of the day Lena had a new favorite ice cream flavor. _Mint Chocolate Chips._

 

 

 

 


	3. petting zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: imagine your otp going to a petting zoo. Person A loves animals but Person B is afraid to pet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i still have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine. Hope you’ll enjoy it! Lots of fluff

**Pairing** : Kara/Lena

**Rating** : K or T

**Disclaimer** : I don’t own them

-

 

Lena loves Kara that’s why she planed to take her to a petting zoo for their date. She planed it all out. First they will go to the zoo and then Lena is going to take Kara to her favorite Chinese restaurant. The only problem however is, that Lena never visited a zoo, and she’s afraid.

But she couldn’t cancel it anymore because her girlfriend was already super excited to pet all the animals. And who would want to disappoint Kara Danvers?

So there she was, in the back of her car with Kara by her side. Lena entangled their fingers nervously and started to play with the zipper of her L-corp hoodie. The blonde gave her hand a little squeeze and Lena gave her a small smile in return.

The ride to the petting zoo was quite, but it wasn’t the awkward kind of silence, it was the comfortable kind of silence. They were both lost in their own thoughts, their hands still joined.

Kara already struggled to decide if they should go to the sheep or the donkey first.

Lena was still afraid to pet an animal for the first time. Well she already petted a cat or a dog but nothing else.

“Hey there, you okay, Lee? ,” Kara squeezed her hand again and gave her a big smile, her typical Kara Danvers smile.

Lena gave her a shy nod and leaned her head onto the blonde’s shoulder. She wrapped one arm around Kara’s back while bringing the other one to the younger woman’s cheek to caress the soft skin.

Kara wrapped both her arms around her girlfriend, pulling her even closer and pressed a kiss into the other one’s hair.

xxx

Kara led them to the entrance, Lena’s hand warm in hers. She was already bouncing before they even reached the entrance.

Lena on the other side wasn’t and Kara noticed that. “Lee?”

“Yes,” she looked up to her girlfriend.

“If you don’t feel well, we can go home, you know, right?” Kara told her a bit disappointed.

The raven-haired just rolled her eyes and pulled her inside.

“Lee, I’m going to go to the vending machines to buy some food, so we can feed the animals. I will be back in a minute,” before Lena even had the chance to reply, Kara walked away.

As soon as she was left alone, two big donkeys and some goats approached her. Lena took some steps backwards, until she stumbled and fell to the ground. One of the donkeys looked down at her and started licking her fave.

“Hey Lee, look! I got the- “ Kara stopped in the middle of the sentence, the words died in her throat. She couldn’t help herself as she started to laugh. “Oh my _laughter_ god!” Kara laughed so hard, her stomach began to hurt and some tears started to roll down her cheeks.

“Stop laughing Kara, they want to eat me. You can’t let them eat me,” Lena exclaimed half shocked and seriously not amused at all.

“No, no they _like_ you Lee. Look,” Kara grabbed her hand and pulled her up “you have to let him sniff you and then you can pet him,” she said as she helped Lena holding her hand correctly, so the donkeys could sniff her. “Ew what is it doing,” Lena squeaked in shook, when one of them started to bite her gently.

Kara started to laugh again and even if the situation was serious for Lena, she could still admire the beauty of her girlfriend. The way she tilted her head back, the way her eyes lit up and the way the little sounds which escaped her mouth made her heart flutter.

So Lena smiled as well.

“It’s a she and now let’s go they even have alpacas, ponies and baby rabbits. Baby rabbits, Lena! We have to see them, we can even give them some carrots,” Kara beamed at her as she wrapped her fingers around Lena’s and pulled her towards the alpacas.

xxx

“And, what do you think?”

“Okay yeah, they’re pretty cute,” Lena admitted. Kara had taken a few minutes to carefully select a kind rabbit, before she finally picked one and placed it on Lena’s lap. It’s a grey rabbit with brown eyes. Its paws are white and still pretty small. The person who owns the petting zoo, told them that the rabbit’s called ‘Persey’ and it’s only one month old.

Lena immediately fell in love with the small creature, sitting in her lap. She started to stroke him carefully, not to hurt Persey. He seemed to enjoy it quite as much as Lena did.

Kara quickly reached for her phone and snapped some pictures to send them to Lena, Alex and Maggie. “Go sit beside her, I can take some pictures of both of you,” the owner kindly offered.

Of course Kara used the picture of both of them as a new lock screen. The picture showed them both with bright smiles on their faces, Lena held the rabbit in her arms and Kara’s head laid on top of Lena’s shoulder.

After they said their goodbyes to both, the owner and the animals, Kara entangled their fingers again and led them to the nearby Chinese restaurant. They got their usual order, Kara an extra large box of potstickers and Lena some noodles and a salad.

xxx

“It wasn’t so bad back there, was it,” Kara asked with an arched eyebrow. They were on their walk back to Lena’s apartment because they decided to watch a movie and spend the night together. “Well the donkeys were a bit special, you know,” Lena laughed and put one arm around Kara’s middle.

“Well maybe you should have told me that you never petted an animal before, so we could have done something else,” Kara teased her. The raven haired just chuckled and pulled her down. Kara could feel Lena’s breath, hitting her lips. She untangled their hands, so she could cup Kara’s cheeks as she leaned closer.

Lena’s lips are still soft, despite the chill outside and when she sighed into the kiss, Kara melted even further into the touch.

They pulled away at the same time, eyes still closed and foreheads pressed against each other’s. Kara still couldn’t believe that she’s able to call this wonderful woman right in front of her, _hers_.

“Mine,” the blonde mumbled against Lena’s lips as she pulled in for another kiss.

“Yours,” Lena replied breathlessly.

 

 


	4. wisdom teeth removal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A is terrified of the dentist and Person B is forcing them to go. ( This is super funny if your otp has a dominant and the dominant is the one who is scared of the dentist )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I still have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine. Hope you’ll enjoy it! My first attempt of a funny oneshot. That’s highly inspired by “wisdom teeth removal video by Brooklyn and Bailey”. You have to watch it, it’s hilarious.

**Pairing** : Kara/Lena

 **Rating** : K or T

 **Disclaimer** : I don’t own them

 **Prompt** : Person A is terrified of the dentist and Person B is forcing them to go. ( This is super funny if your otp has a dominant and the dominant is the one who is scared of the dentist )

 

“Kara, love. I don’t want to go. I mean what’s the point? Why do we even have them? We don’t need them for anything and it’s not like they’re bothering me. So why on hell should I let her remove them? Kara that’s-“

“Okay shh you! Normally I am the one who starts to ramble whenever possible. Look they’ll only remove two of your wisdom teeth, it’s not that big,” Kara interrupted her and earned herself a light slap on her for arm.

“Well _you_ don’t have to die,” Lena began to pout, well she _tried_ to. “Stop overacting, Lee. We’ll even go to this new restaurant tomorrow that one which sells this kale thing.” Kara put her shoes and coat on, before holding Lena’s one out for her to take. After they were dressed, Kara pulled her groaning girlfriend out of the apartment.

xxx

“Kara, love. I am nervous,” Lena admitted and laid her head onto Kara’s shoulder. The blonde smiled at her and pulled her in for a quick kiss. Lena moaned softly as she felt Kara’s soft lips on hers. Then it’s over far too soon for Lena’s liking.

“Hi I am doctor Shepherd, and we’re going to remove your wisdom teeth today. Do you have any questions left or can we start? ,” the doctor who just entered introduced herself.

“No-no I think we can start now,” Lena gulped before she turned to Kara. “You’re going to be here when I wake up, right?”

“Of course Lee. Now go, everything will be fine.” Kara chuckled softly. Lena always teased her because she’s afraid of thunderstorms, so she was kinda glad to find out that Lena’s also scared of something. When she told her last week, Kara had to promise her every day that she’ll come with her. Not that she minded, though. She would go everywhere with Lena.

xxx

“I can’t ‘peek,” Lena tried to mumble.

“Hey there beautiful, can’t speak huh,” Kara began to laugh.

“Dnt make me laugh ... it hurts!”

“Hey sweetie, let me take these out of your mouth,” doctor Shepherd said as she removed the gauze from her mouth. “ ‘ank you,” Lena chuckled before she turned serious again “don’t call me that. Only my girlfriend s’allowed to.”

“Sorry Mrs. Luthor.” The female chuckled and left them to themselves.

Suddenly some thick tears left her eyes, and she started to cry. “My mouth feels’weird.”

Kara walked to her side and took one of her hands before she replied “that’s because you just had surgery darling.”

“But why, s’there something wrong with me? What if there‘s a hole in my mouth,” the dark haired whined. “Lena, you’re perfectly fine but let me see your mouth.” After Kara reassured her that she didn’t have a hole in her mouth, she calmed a bit down.

“Hold still,” the raven-haired sniffed. “I’m not moving darling.”

“Yes you are, everythin’s movin..” Kara got a tissue and gently whipped the tears away.

“Ka, I wanna have food.” After Kara told her she can’t, she started crying even more and decided to get up to get some food on her own. The blonde just laughed at her small attempt to leave the bed and told her if she lays down now, she’ll rub her back.

Once the nurses said they could go, Kara carried her outside, into a waiting cab. She slid in besides her girlfriend, so she’ll be able to hold her. Kara pulled her sobbing girlfriend into a hug, a blanket tightly wrapped around her. “I want to have a teddy bear,” Lena whined again.

“Babe we don’t have a teddy bear.”

“But I want one!”

“Well I’ll get you a teddy bear,” Kara chuckled as Lena smiled at her, the gauze nearly falling out of her mouth.

xxx

“Carry me upstairs,” Lena asked tiredly. “Always love.”

As soon as Lena’s head hit the pillows, she fell asleep, too exhausted from all the crying. Kara just chuckled to herself and slide into bed behind her. She wrapped one arm around her girlfriend and tangled the other one in Lena’s hair.

 

_Two days later_

“I’m home,” Kara called as she entered the apartment.

She carried the heavy stuffed animal in one hand and the take out from the new restaurant in the other hand. She placed the teddy bear down on the couch and carried the take out to the dining table. “What’s that? Aren’t you a bit old for such a big teddy bear, love?” the raven-haired started to tease her as she unpacked the food. “You got that delicious salad!”

“Well _I_ am, but seems like you aren’t” she laughed as she saw Lena’s confused face “you wouldn’t stop begging me to buy you a teddy bear, so I promised to buy you one, and I am someone who keeps their promises. So here’s your teddy bear.” Kara smiled and gave the stuffed animal to Lena.

“Arg what else did I do? Why am I so embarrassing,” Lena groaned while they both sat down and started eating.

“You’re not. I think you were kinda cute,” Kara smiled at her and put one hand above Lena’s.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that's trash


	5. thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your otp is cuddling during a thunderstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i still have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine. Hope you’ll enjoy it! Angst and fluff.  
> Btw: I really think you wanted me to write Kara being afraid of thunderstorms but yes I chose Lena.

**Pairing** : Kara/Lena

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I don’t own them

**Prompt** : your otp is cuddling during a thunderstorm.

 

Lena has always been afraid of thunderstorms. Ever since she was a little girl she got frightened by them. One night her family left her at their house and an extremely bad thunderstorm happened. She ran to her room, hide herself under her bed and refused to come out again for the next two days. She even refused to eat or drink.

Her dad managed to calm her down on day three. But ever since that day she has locked herself into her bedroom to stay under her covers until the storm passed.

Today was different though. It started as usual, a normal day at L-corp with some boring meetings and phone calls. Kara visited her during her lunch break, to make sure she’ll eat something. She even brought her favorite salad, so they spent their whole lunch break together, same as usually. They chatted and laughed together and Lena realized just how much she loves that woman.

Kara left and she returned to her paperwork.

She was so focused on that task, that she barely registered the rain hitting her windows, so when she finally looked up from her work, the dark clouds caught her by surprise. And then she heard a sound. The one she has nightmares about ... thunder.

“Damn it!” She whined. She wasn’t even aware that it was supposed to _rain_ today but a thunder ... lord.

She had sent Jess home earlier that evening and the older woman gladly accepted. Jess even told her that she would enjoy a nice bath and a movie and then told her boss that she should do the same thing.

But as stubborn as she is, she insisted on finishing her paperwork first. And what started with the paperwork soon lead to Lena replying to every email she received that day.

It’s her own fault, that she’s trapped in her office, in the middle of a thunderstorm. She already felt the panic raising to her chest as she heard another noise.

_What now? I can’t stay at my office all night._

She whimpered as there’s another flash of light and literally jumped as she heard a knock on her balcony door.

Kara was here, wet from the rain, breathless and in her super suit.

She stood there, wearing a small smile, her hair dripping. She obviously flew here and therefore had no umbrella, to protect her from the storm.

Lena realized that she still hadn’t opened the door. She stood with a shy smile and went to the door. The moment she unlocked it, she heard another terrifying rumble and started to shake uncontrollably.

“Hey, hey, hey I am here now.” Kara was by her side in an instant. “I heard your heart rate, so I figured something has to be wrong, right? So I flew here to check on you. Are you hurt? ,” Kara asked worried as she started to scan her body with her x-ray version to make sure no one hurt her.

“You didn’t have to come over, I am fine,” Lena tried to reassure her but of course Kara didn’t buy it. She simply stepped closer and pulled the raven-haired into a tight hug. “I know you, you know? We started dating two months ago, and we have been best friends for over three years now, so I know when you’re lying.” The younger woman tried to bury her head in Kara’s chest when she heard another noise.

And suddenly it clicked.

“Oh my god you’re scared of thunderstorms!” Kara exclaimed.

“I just want to go home, Kara,” Lena whined and pulled her closer.

Kara pulled her into her arms and lifted her up, so they both could leave for Lena’s apartment. Kara wanted to fly them over but Lena insisted on calling a cab.

Once they reached their destination, Kara refused to let her out of sight. She picked her up and walked them down the hall, towards the bathroom. The blonde had let her down to fill the tub with water before she started to undress the oher woman.

Once they were both undressed, Lena stepped into the tub. Kara followed her and slid into the tub behind her. The blonde started to caress the other one’s neck and kissed her exposed skin.

xxx

After their bath, Kara lead Lena to the bedroom, but excused herself for a second.

Lena plopped onto the middle of her enormous bed, basically _theirs_ now because they decided to spend the nights together shortly after they officially started dating.

There’s a loud rumble of thunder and Lena immediately tensed. Kara must’ve noticed it and rushed back to the bedroom. She handed Lena a cup of hot chocolate and placed her own down on the nightstand besides her, so she could wrap her arms around her girlfriend’s middle to pull her closer. Lena relaxed at that touch and melted further into her.

“Please don't leave again,” she begged. Her mother would be so disappointed with her because a Luthor never begs. But in that moment she couldn’t bring herself to care. She needed to be held and, she needed that person to be Kara.

Kara placed her head onto her shoulder and placed a soft kiss into her hair. “Never.”

They both barely registered the next lightning and the following rumble because Lena did as she was told. She started to focus on Kara and not the thunderstorm.

They placed the finished cocoa back on the nightstand and decided, that they’d both need some sleep after their long working day.

Normally Lena’s the big spoon, the person who holds Kara the whole night, but today the blonde took that position to comfort her girlfriend. Once they were settled in, Kara wrapped her arms around the dark-haired woman, and Lena sighed contently.

Lena drifted asleep soon after but Kara stayed awake to make sure her girlfriend wouldn’t get scared again.

From that day on, Kara never left Lena’s side ever again during a thunderstorm and Lena finally began to overcome her fear.


	6. like what you see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: like what you see?  
> Prompt 2: you’re n-not, um, wearing anything under that, are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i still have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine. Hope you’ll enjoy it!   
>  bit of Smut, skip if you don’t like it.

**Pairing** : Kara/Lena

**Rating** : M or T

**Disclaimer** : I don’t own them

**Prompt** : like what you see?

**Prompt 2** : you’re n-not, um, wearing anything under that, are you?

 

Today’s their typical movie night, Lena will come over to Kara’s place, they’re going to watch some Disney movies and after that Lena will stay over. Kara always offered her bed to Lena, and sais she would take the couch, but the raven haired always insisted on sharing the bed because ‘ _no Kara, we’re both adults, we can share your bed._ ’

And after the day when they shared a few kisses and Lena took her out on a proper date, Kara started to snuggle in bed with her without protesting. They haven’t defined whatever they are just yet, but they both know how important they are to each other.

x

_6 o’clock_. Kara had exactly one hour left, until Lena’s going to arrive and Kara already panicked. She couldn’t cook, so she just picked some of Lena’s favorite salad and some Chinese takeout, on her way home up. She took a quick shower and tried to pick something nice to wear.  _Tried_. 

**Kara** : Alex I need your help!

**Kara** : Alex!

**Kara** : Help me!

**Alex** : What happened? Where are you? 

**Kara** : Everything’s fine, well kinda. I have movie night with Lena and I don’t know what to wear. You need to help.

**Alex** : Kara! You need to stop scaring me like that.

**Kara** : Sorry but pleeeaaase 

**Alex** : Just go for the new blouse we bought yesterday. Blue is your color

**Alex** : oh and have fun with Lena *winky face*

**Kara** : ewww. Thank you <3

Kara smiled down at her phone while she pulled the blue blouse on. It’s the same color as her eyes and Alex insisted on buying it for her. She also put black jeans on before she started to apply some makeup. She wasn’t the kind of makeup girl, so she only put some lip gloss and mascara on. 

Before she even knew it the hour had passed and there were three soft knocks on her door. “Coming,” she called out as she heard Lena’s familiar, steady heartbeat. Kara rushed to the door, using her super speed and pulled it open. 

All the words she planed to say died in her throat when she looked at Lena. Her heart skipped a beat and her breath was stolen away by the woman in front of her. Her eyes began to roam over Lena’s body before she could stop them and her jaw dropped. Lena wore a simple red shirt with a big v-neck, showing her clavicle, which ended barely above her breasts. Her long legs were covered in a pair of black skinny jeans, and she wore matching black heals. Her hair was up in a straight ponytail, showing off her face, and she put on some red lipstick and mascara.

The dark red shirt matched her lipstick and in that moment Kara wanted to kiss her desperately, but she couldn’t move a muscle, too fascinated by the sight in front of her. 

“Like what you see?” Lena asked with a smirk on her face. Kara felt the heat rising to her face she knew she’d been caught staring, but who could blame her? Lena’s just so damn beautiful. 

“I erm well ... you’re so damn pretty, Lena,” Kara whispered, sharing her thoughts. Now it was Lena’s turn to blush. She stepped closer and wrapped both of her arms around Kara’s middle. The raven haired closed the little space between them ans pressed her lips to Kara’s. Hungry kiss, like kissing Kara is all she ever wanted and all that ever mattered. 

Kara parted her lips to let Lena’s tongue slip inside. Her hands slipped under the hem of Lena’s shirt, pulling it out of her jeans, and she started to caress the new exposed skin. Lena moaned into the kiss as Kara’s fingertips started to caress a very sensitive spot. She brought her hands up to Kara’s hair and tangled them into gold curls which caused the other one to deepen the kiss and to moan as well. 

“Well ... you’re pretty damn beautiful as well,” Lena whispered breathlessly as they pulled away, trying to catch their breath. Kara smiled at her and Lena led them to the couch, pulling Kara onto her lap. 

They ate the food in a comfortable silence, Kara on Lena’s lap, Lena’s arms tightly around her. They shared a few light kisses while they ate and once Lena’s salad was gone, she melted further into Kara, breathing in the scent of Kara. 

Afterwards they started the movie night with  _Up_  and  _Monsters, inc_. Kara still sat on Lena’s lap after the second movie, the raven haired’s arms tightened around her ever so slightly and Kara snuggled in closer. 

xxx

Kara woke up about one hour later, the movie was over, and she was curled up on top of Lena. She carefully untangled herself and flew them both to Kara’s bedroom. 

“Sleep tight, love,” Kara murmured into Lena’s hair. It was too dark for her to see Lena’s small smile.

xxx

Lena was the one who woke up first. She felt a weight around her middle and glanced down to find Kara spooning her, her arm heavily around Lena. She chuckled silently and got up to go to the kitchen, so she could make them some coffee. 

Lena wondered how she got so lucky. The movie nights became sort of a ritual for both of them. Kara always got to choose the movie, and most of the time Lena haven’t seen it before or sometimes it wouldn’t be her first choice, but she doesn’t mind. Spending time with Kara was more than enough for her. She loved it how Kara always got excited to tell her some background facts about the movies, they’re watching or how she always beamed at the tv-screen whenever something good happened. 

“Good morning, Lee,” Kara said with a big smile, snapping Lena out of her thoughts. “You’re n-not, um, wearing anything under that, are you?” Kara’s smile was replaced with a shocked expression. Lena glanced down at herself, she wore an oversized shirt, Kara gave her after the first movie, so she’ll get more comfortable, and some way too short panties. 

She looked up again and met Kara’s eyes. “Well in fact, I  _do_  have something under it,” Lena laughed as Kara began to blush and turn away. Lena walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Kara and placed her chin on her shoulder. Her hands started to wander under Kara’s shirt. She heard a soft moan as she placed an open mouth kiss on Kara’s neck. The blonde pressed her back firmly to Lena’s front and inhaled her scent. 

Lena turned her around, never breaking the contact to her skin, and kissed her softly. Her hands began to roam up and down Kara’s back which sent shivers to her body. Kara’s hands rested on Lena’s lower back, inches above her ass before she moved them and squeezed it gently. 

The younger woman broke the kiss and pulled Kara back to bed, the coffee long forgotten. 

“Kara?”

“Mhm,” blue eyes met green ones.

“Do you want to be my girlfriend,” Lena asked anxiously but Kara’s eyes just widened, and she let out a strange sound. “Is that a yes, dork?” 

“Yes!”

 


	7. stronger together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara and Lena are sleeping in their bed. Kara wakes up from a nightmare of something tragic that happened years ago. She starts to cuddle up to Lena. The dream is too much and Kara starts to cry and wakes her up. Lena holds Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry I didn't uploaded anything in the past weeks, but I visited my girlfriend and I wrote a lot new stuff, so be prepared. 
> 
> English still isn’t my first language and i have no beta reader. And idk but that’s probably bad af.

**Pairing** : Kara/Lena

**rating** : K or T

**disclaimer** : I don’t own them

**Note** : English still isn’t my first language and i have no beta reader. And idk but that’s probably bad af.

**Prompt** : Kara and Lena are sleeping in their bed. Kara wakes up from a nightmare of something tragic that happened years ago. She starts to cuddle up to Lena. The dream is too much and Kara starts to cry and wakes her up. Lena holds Kara.

 

She missed her family terribly, her father Zor-El, her mother Alura and her aunt Astra. The only way for her to see them was in her dreams. That happened nearly every night, sometimes it would be a happy memory of Astra and her playing hide and seek. She loved that memory. But there were also nightmares. These dreams always started happy, she either played with Kal-El or Alura but then the memories suddenly changed. She always woke up shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down her face, but she never told anyone.

But Lena knew.

Sometimes Kara kicked her or started screaming in her sleep. Lena would always pull her in her arms to comfort her. She never minded the screaming or kicking, all she cared about was that Kara was safe.

Today was one of these nights. They moved in together a few weeks ago, after they realized they wanted to spend every free minute together. Lena left work early today, so they could watch a movie and order takeout. It was Kara’s turn to pick a movie and of course she picked a disney movie, so they ended up watching _Mulan_.

Once they finished the movie and their food, they decided to call it a night and went to bed.

Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s middle from behind and nuzzled her head into Kara’s hair. The blonde melted further into the touch and pressed her back firmly to Lena’s front.

xxx

Kara’s eyes flew open and her breath fastened. She had to watch them die again. She heard the loud noise of the explosion before the images began to fade away. She stared at the silence as she tried to control her breathing. Before Kara turned around, she wiped her tears away and took a few deep breaths.

She turned in Lena’s arms which were still firmly wrapped around her. Kara nuzzled her head into the crock of Lena’s neck and the raven haired tightened her hold.

She tried to go back to sleep but as soon as she closed her eyes, the images came back. And this time it was too much.

She tried to swallow the lump of emotions lingering her throat but the tears started to stream down her face and a sob escaped her.

As her girlfriend stirred in her sleep, she tried to cover her mouth with her hands, but she kept making sounds.

“Hey love, what happened,” Lena asked, voice still full of sleep. She unwrapped arms, so she could pull back to look at her properly.

“They-they all died ... and-and I couldn’t save them,” Kara’s voice was full of tears.

Lena pulled her closer again and slid her arms around her, to give her a tight hug and rubbed her back.

When her breathing changed back to normal, Lena began to whisper “I know I can’t keep those dreams away from you, nor can I promise you they will end but what I can promise is, that I will ever be there to hold you. You hear me, I will always hold you. And I also know that that isn’t much I can do but I will always be there for you.” It was way too low for a normal person to hear, but Kara heard every word due to her super hearing.

“You do so much for me, Lee. Even by just holding me and letting me cry, you help me a lot, and I am sorry that I always wake you. You’re everything Lena.”

“Don’t apologize. I love you Kara. _El mayarah_ , right?” Lena smiled at her and kissed her cheek.

Kara placed her head back onto Lena’s chest, wrapped her arms around her middle and inhaled her scent. She always smelt like vanilla and just like _her_.

“Stronger together. I love you Lee.”

  
  


 


	8. shut up or I'll kiss you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person 1 is singing Christmas songs in the middle of July just to tick Person 2 off. Person 1 won’t shut up until Person 2 kisses them suddenly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all mistakes are mine. Hope you’ll enjoy it! I could actually be Kara haha. Btw sorry if that's completely bad

**Pairing** : Kara/Lena

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I don’t own them

**Prompt** : Person 1 is singing Christmas songs in the middle of July just to tick Person 2 off. Person 1 won’t shut up until Person 2 kisses them suddenly.

Kara entered Lena’s apartment a few moments ago with two take out boxes in her hands and a big smile on her face. “Hey Lee, I got some Italien take out for us,” she beamed. Lena stepped aside to let her enter. The blonde placed the boxes on the table and quickly got up again to pull her friend in for a hug.

Kara’s hands were placed on Lena’s shoulders and the raven haired had her hands on her waist. She nuzzled her head onto the crock of Kara’s neck and stayed there just for a moment, to inhale her scent.

In moments like this, she realizes that home isn’t a place for her. Home is being with Kara.

The blonde is her best friend, and one of her only friends. When she told Lena that she’s supergirl, she freaked out and thought she ruined their friendship, but Lena reassured her everything would be fine, and they’ll work it out, _together_.

Kara had been so happy about the fact, that Lena still wanted to be her best friend, she insisted on spending more time with Lena. They continued their weekly lunch dates, but they also added weekly movie nights. And both couldn’t be any happier.

They ate the take out in silence, but it wasn’t awkward, it was very comfortable. After the dinner, they went to Lena’s bedroom, to change their clothes to something more comfortable. Lena lend her one of her MIT shirts and some grey sweet pants.

“What about my feet?” Kara looked at her with her best puppy eyes and began to pout. “Where did you learn to pout like that?” Lena sighed dramatically, but gave in after a few seconds. She went back over to her wardrobe and collected a pair of thick socks for her friend.

“Alex taught me, you know,” the blonde chuckled and took the socks gratefully.

“What’s it about the socks anyways, I thought you were _supergirl_ , and supergirl wouldn’t get cold, huh?” Lena started to laugh.

Kara began to pout again. “Yeah _I am_ , but I still like fuzzy socks.” The raven haired rolled her eyes and walked towards the bathroom, to change into some black sweet pants and a green shirt. Kara had already changed into her clothes before the younger woman even had a chance to leave the room.

*

Once she changed, Lena plopped onto the couch right besides Kara, their knees and thighs slightly touching. Instead of pulling away she even leaned closer and placed her head on Kara’s shoulder.

The CEO sighed contently as the reporter wrapped her left arm around her shoulder and placed her head on top of hers.

Kara disappeared into the kitchen and let her friend choose the movie. There were some movements in the kitchen and then Lena heard some singing. “Kara darling, what are you even doing in the kitchen?,” the younger woman called out. “It’s a surprise,” Kara exclaimed happily.

“Here,” Kara bounced up and down and handed Lena a hot chocolate with cream and some cinnamon. “Kara, I don’t want to ruin your mood, but it’s July. Don’t you think it’s a little early for hot chocolate?”

She took one big sip because ‘ _oh Rao Lena, it’s never too early for hot chocolate.’_ She had to admit that Kara’s hot chocolate tasted delicious, not even close to anything she ever made. And then she started to sing again.

_A very Merry Christmas_

_And a happy new year_

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

Lena groaned, grabbed a pillow and threw it at Kara. The blonde gasped in shook and placed the item out of Lena’s reach. “What did I do to earn a pillow hitting my face,” Kara pretended to be hurt. “Kara, I like you, I really do, and I didn’t say anything about the hot chocolate even though it’s summer. But Christmas songs? Really?” the raven haired chuckled and hugged her knees.

“But Lee,” Kara’s pout was back again. “That won’t work,” the younger woman answered with a laugh and closed her eyes “I can’t see you.”

They both started to laugh again. Kara wrapped her arms around her friend’s waist and put her head onto her shoulder.

They watched the film, _Guardians of the galaxy_  without further interruptions _._ Kara observed Lena, watching the movie she picked. She had a small smile on her face and spoke along whenever her favorite character said something.

Kara rather concentrated on her instead of on the movie, but Lena didn’t seem to notice until she began to hum again. This time it wasn’t  _a very merry Christmas_ , this time she hummed the melody of _all I want for Christmas is you._

At first the CEO tried to ignore it and focus on the movie, but after some time all she heard was Kara’s humming. “Kara!,” she turned her head and slapped her shoulder lightly “please stop that.”

“But Lee, you only said I shouldn’t _sing_ them, but I didn’t sing,” she answered teasingly. “Kara.”

But Kara just turned away and started to sing some lines of the song wholeheartedly.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_And I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

„Damn Kara!“ Lena‘s eyes darkened and started to sparkle dangerously. The reporter turned around and looked back at her innocently. “Don’t like that song?” The raven haired just glared at her, before her eyes landed on her lips.

That wasn’t the first time Lena caught herself, staring at Kara’s lips and it also wasn’t the first time she wondered how these lips would taste.

The next seconds felt like an eternity for her. She slowly leaned forward, to give Kara an opportunity to back away, but she didn’t, so Lena closed the last gap and pressed her lips against Kara’s. And _oh_ these lips were so soft. The blonde opened her mouth, to let Lena’s tongue enter.

Lena’s hands moved on their own and tangled themselves into Kara’s hair. The other one placed her hands on her shoulder and pulled her closer. They both pulled away at the same with similar bright smiles on their faces.

„If kissing you is the only way to shut you up, then I can do this all night long,“ Lena chuckled and pulled in for another kiss. 

 


	9. marshmallow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person 1 works at a coffee shop and Person 2 goes there for the first time. Person 2 usually gets a lot of cream and sugar in their coffee, but they are captivated by Person 1 and want to impress them, so they order their coffee black and attempt to drink the whole thing.  
> -  
> Or: the coffee shop au no one asked for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I still have no beta reader so all mistakes are mine. Hope you’ll enjoy it!  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own them

**Pairing:** Kara/Lena  
**Rating:** K   
**Prompt:** Person 1 works at a coffee shop and Person 2 goes there for the first time. Person 2 usually gets a lot of cream and sugar in their coffee, but they are captivated by Person 1 and want to impress them, so they order their coffee black and attempt to drink the whole thing.  
**Or:** the coffee shop au no one asked for.  
  
Kara definitely wasn’t a coffee person, but whenever she ordered one, she went for a cappuccino with lots of cream and five sugars.  
  
Not today, though. She was already running late for work and still had to go to a coffee shop to order Mrs. Grants latte. She’d usually go to the small shop called Lisa’s coffee, but the owner was on vacation, so she had to look for another one.  
  
Kara entered the shop and went straight to the line, where you get to order your coffee. While waiting, she fidgeted with her notebook nervously, and tried to decide if she should get a hot chocolate or not.  
  
“Good morning. What can I get you?” A raven haired behind the counter asked her.  
  
“Hi erm I would like to have a latte and a-” Kara didn’t pay any attention to the woman earlier, but she was absolutely stunning.  
  
She wore an apron with the quote ‘don’t talk to me before I had my coffee’. Her hair was up in a loose ponytail and the green eyes were mesmerizing. The woman seemed to look Kara over just as she did seconds ago and when their eyes locked, neither seemed to be able to look away.  
  
“And a cappuccino, without cream or sugar. Just a black cappuccino, please,” Kara continued.  
  
“Ok, ehm well a latte and a cappuccino with no cream and no sugar it is,” the beautiful stranger said with a smile after a moment.  
  
Kara stepped a few feet away to wait for her coffee and to let the other costumers order. She fidgeted with her hands and glanced a few times over to the raven haired. One time she got caught staring, and two emerald eyes stared at her. She felt the heat rising to her whole face before she ducked her head and shuffled with her feet.  
  
“A latte and a black cappuccino,” another woman, Kara haven’t noticed until now, called out. She stepped forward and took both coffees.  
  
Despite the fact that she was already late, she took a seat and stared at her coffee. _Why didn’t I just order a hot chocolate? Oh right because I wanted to show the woman that I am healthy and that I don’t need cream or sugar_. She brought the cup to her mouth and took a sip. It was terrible. Kara almost spilled it out.

It was the most bitter thing she ever drank, and she promised herself to never get a black coffee ever again. Kara took another sip and her face must have shown the disgust she felt because the next thing she heard were the laughters from the dark haired woman.  
  
“I should have told you that it would taste pretty bitter. I always take it with cream and at least one sugar. Next time you should try that too, it’s a lot better. Oh I am Lena,” she introduced herself as she took the seat opposite Kara.  
  
„Kara,“ she greeted friendly.

*

The next time, Kara visited the shop has been one week later, but this time she wasn’t running late. She got up extra early, so she won’t have to drink her coffee in a hurry.  
  
She could already see the woman, _Lena_ through the windows. Kara opened the door, the small bell started to ring, and she stepped in line.  
  
„Hi Kara, same as last time or are you going to listen to my advice and get a cappuccino with cream and sugar?“ The blonde froze. Lena remembered her name. She must have over one hundred costumers per day, and here she is, remembering Kara’s name.  
  
„Hi Lena, same as last time is just fine,“ Kara answered nervously. The older woman could have sworn, she saw a smirk on Lena‘s face.  
  
„As you wish,“ the dark haired woman chuckled and started to prepare the order. While doing that, she glanced up a few times to see Kara fidgeting with her notebook again. _She’s adorable_ , Lena thought.  
  
„Order for Kara,“ the other woman called out and Kara nearly stumbled over how own feet. „Oh erm ... thanks.“ Kara took the coffees thankfully and looked around for a seat. She ended up sitting at the same small table as last time, right in front of the counter.  
  
Kara took a dramatic breath, before she took a sip of her coffee. You‘d say she has to be used to the taste by now, but no nothing could prepare Kara for the taste. It tasted just as bitter and just as horrible as last week. Her eyes widened in pure disgust, and she had to control herself, to not spill it out.  
  
Lena was watching Kara all the time. Her laughters filled the whole shop as Kara’s eyes widened dramatically. The raven haired stepped towards her, plopped down besides her and smirked dangerously at her. “Next time you come to my shop, I’ll make you a coffee with cream and sugar, silly,” she laughed as Kara began to pout.  
  
“I am more the _hot chocolate_ person, you know,” Kara mumbled under her breath, but Lena caught it anyways. Now it was her turn to widen her eyes dramatically. “Oh my gosh, you serious? Then why do you keep ordering black coffee?  
  
Kara ducked her head and played with her hands. “Well you know it’s kinda silly to go in a coffee shop and order a hot chocolate and I mean when I order hot chocolate, I order it with marshmallows and cream. When I first walked in here I actually planed to order hot chocolate for myself, but then I saw you and you kinda distracted me and I don’t know and-“  
  
Lena placed her hand on top of Kara’s to interrupt her rambling. “Oh my gosh, I started rambling again. Golly I am so sorry.”  
  
“Hey Kara,” the raven haired tried to get her attention “It’s totally fine. I am sorry that I distracted you and you ended up with a black coffee,” she chuckled, but turned serious again when she saw Kara’s embarrassed face. “Next time you come here, I’ll prepare you a hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream, okay? I mean we don’t want to see that disgusted face again, do we?”  
-  
“Thanks,” Kara answered sheepishly.

*

A few weeks passed and Lena started to think that Kara won’t come back. On a Saturday morning she did.  
  
She got in line and stared down at her phone. There were only a few people in front of Kara, and her co worked was more than able to handle them, so Lena already started to prepare Kara’s drink.

“Hey Kara,” she greeted with a big smile and handed her the hot chocolate. “Hi Lena,” she smiled just as wide as the other woman did. The raven haired stepped around the counter and joined Kara on her table, the same one she chose the last times.

“Oh my gosh, you really added marshmallows and cream. You’re the best, Lena,” the blonde exclaimed a bit too loud. Lena just chuckled and watched Kara drinking her hot chocolate. This time her face didn’t show disgust or her eyes widened. This time her face showed _happiness_. And Lena was the reason behind the happiness.


	10. suit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena tries on Kara’s suit (the DEO must have spares) ~ thanks for the prompt and i hope it’s a little like you imagined it @reviewer_only

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all mistakes are mine. Hope you’ll enjoy it! Pre-relationship and Lena is aware that Kara’s Supergirl, but Kara never told her.

**Pairing** : Kara/Lena

**Rating** : M or T

**Disclaimer** : I don’t own them

**Prompt** : Lena tries on Kara’s suit (the DEO must have spares) ~ thanks for the prompt and i hope it’s a little like you imagined it @reviewer_only

Lena was nervous. Kara invited her to a sleepover once she heard that she never had them as a child. The CEO left her office earlier than usually to be on time for their sleepover. And then the raven haired found herself in the back of her car, on the way to Kara’s apartment.

She was a nervous wreck, too scared to mess anything up. It was the first time one of them spent the night at the other ones place.

After she had arrived with the Italien take out, she just stood in front of Kara’s door for an eternity before she built up the courage to knock. Lena knew that wasn’t necessary since there was no chance the older woman hadn’t already heard her. The door swung open and revealed a smiling Kara. The blonde wore one of the sweaters, she _borrowed_ from Lena and was now hers, some black leggings and fluffy socks. Suddenly the CEO felt overdressed with her skinny jeans and her blouse and blushed slightly.

“Hey Lee, I’m glad you’re here,” Kara greeted her happily and wrapped her in a tight hug. It was still a bit unusual for Lena that people wanted to hug her, but she would never complain about a hug from Kara. They were her favorites. The raven haired melted into the hug and sighed softly. “I am happy to be here as well,” Lena murmured into her hair.

“So what are we going to do?” Lena asked curiously once they were seated on the couch. “Well first of all we get you some more comfortable clothes. I mean don’t get me wrong I really love your clothes, but I highly doubt they’re comfortable enough for a sleepover,” Kara started to ramble and Lena’s faced turned a shade darker. “And since you didn’t bring any pajamas, you just have to wear some of my clothes.”

If Lena wasn’t sure she blushed before, she definitely was sure now, because she realized Kara was right, and she forgot her pjs.

“Hey that’s no problem, I got lots of comfortable clothes you can have,” Kara smiled at her before she disappeared into her bedroom to collect some clothes.

When she appeared again, she held a big bundle of clothes in her arms. Lena chuckled as she threw them all onto the couch. “You can pick whatever you want,” the reporter offered with a smile and went to the kitchen to give her some privacy.

When she picked something, she walked towards the bathroom to get changed.

*

“Hey Lee what’s taking you so long?” Kara called out when the raven haired hasn’t reappeared after ten minutes. When she didn’t answer, Kara made her way over to her bathroom. She knocked on the door and concentrated on her heartbeat. It was faster than usually, but when Lena told her to come in, the reporter relaxed a little.

Kara’s jaw flew open, and she gasped in shock before she covered her mouth with both of her hands. Lena smiled shyly while she turned around to face the other woman. The raven haired slightly worried that Kara would pass out, so she squeezed her arm to tell her  _everything is okay._

“Lena, I- it isn’t... and I didn’t-“

“Kara, hey! Calm down it’s okay, I already knew that you are Supergirl,” Lena revealed with a soft chuckle.

“Lena that’s not-wait what? How did you know?” The raven haired laughed again and bite her lip. “Well you were pretty obvious. ‘ _I flew here on a bus’ ‘I was having coffee with Kara Danvers when you called’_ “ Kara turned a shade darker and tried to hide a nervous chuckle.

“I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t risk you to get hurt because you knew I am Supergirl,” the blonde replied honestly. “I am a big girl, I can handle myself.”

Kara sighed heavily. “I know that, but I still don’t want you to get hurt,” she admitted quietly. The raven haired came a step closer and wrapped her arms tightly around the taller woman. Kara put her arms around her as well and melted further into her.

They were both able to listen to the other ones steady heartbeat and that calmed them down. They stayed like this for an eternity, but neither seemed to mind, they were simply happy to be in each other’s arms.

The blonde slowly untangled herself from the hug, but pressed her forehead to Lena’s. She sighed deeply before she completely pulled away. “So you’re not mad at me?”

“No Kara, I am not mad at you,” Lena replied with a reassuring smile. When Kara gave her a big smile in response, Lena’s eyes seemed to darken as they dropped from Kara’s eyes down to her lips and then back up again. She searched for any signs of discomfort in Kara’s eyes, but couldn’t find any. So she leaned forward, closer and closer until her lips were pressed to Kara’s. It was a soft and loving kiss.

Kara’s hands found Lena’s hair and threads her fingers through dark hair, deepening the kiss. Lena’s hands slid along the other ones back, moving to her hip and tugging her closer. Her lips parted ever so slightly and Kara used the opportunity to deepen the kiss even more. They both moaned when their tongues met. The blonde could hear Lena’s heart beating erratically against her rib cage.

When the need of air became too desperately, they pulled away in an attempt to calm down. Lena was the first one to open her eyes shyly. She smiled when she noticed how pink Kara’s cheeks and lips were.

Once she opened her eyes as well, Kara gave her the biggest smile. “You still up for some movies? Oh and _my_ suit looks wonderful on you,” Kara chuckled.

Lena blushed and quickly turned her head away from Kara. “Of course I am, but let me change into something more comfortable first. I really like _your_ suit, but it isn’t that comfortable,” Lena laughed.

“You can keep it. It looks way better on you anyways,” Kara answered with a grin.

“Oh is that so, _S_ _upergirl_?” The raven haired gave her one last peck on the lips before she changed her clothes to Kara’s old University hoodie and some black sweatpants.

 

 


	11. kiss me already

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all mistakes are mine. Hope you’ll enjoy it! This is a lot shorter than usually, sorry. And this is a bit more Lena centric.

**Pairing** : Kara/Lena

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : I don’t own them

**Prompt** : “I really want to kiss you right now.” - “Then do it.”

Lena has been having these feelings for quite some time now. She first noticed them on a Monday morning when she invited her over for brunch. And ever since, she couldn’t stop herself thinking about her. Images of blonde hair once flew to her mind in a business meeting, and she got so distracted that she told Jess to reschedule it.

The feelings were slowly driving her insane. She knew she shouldn’t have them, but she couldn’t help herself. The realization hit her on a Saturday evening, when she stayed in her office like she did way too often. _She is in love with her best friend, Kara_.

She didn’t contact Kara for a whole week, too afraid to ruin their friendship with her stupid feelings. But when the blonde entered her office on a Tuesday and asked her out for their usual lunches, she gave in. Lena was really quiet that day. However, Kara didn’t seem to notice or maybe she did because when they said their goodbyes, the reporter hugged her a bit tigther then usually.

Two days later Lena invited her to a movie night at her place.

They feel back to their old routine of movie nights and lunch dates, but they hugged a bit longer. Lena had accepted that Kara won’t return her feelings and was happy to have her as a best friend.

*

The CEO sat on her desk. In front of her were some files Jess gave her earlier the day, but Lena couldn’t concentrate. Her mind always thrifted of to blond hair and ocean blue eyes. She imagined running her fingers through the golden locks and call the hero _hers_.

Lena sighed dramatically before she hit her head onto her desk and closed her eyes. “Hey Lee,” the said blonde greeted friendly and closed the office door behind her. Lena’s head snapped up immediately, and she had to close her eyes again because she felt the pain rising to her head.

“Hey Kara,” she replied with closed eyes and a half hearted smile. The blonde furrowed her eyebrows and hurried to Lena’s side in an instant.

“What’s wrong Lee,” Kara asked worried and watched her body over for any injuries. The raven haired opened her eyes, smiled at her best friend’s behavior and touched her arm slightly. “Kara, I’m okay. Just moved too quickly. Anyways what are you doing here? Not that I don’t enjoy your company, but we haven’t had anything planned, have we?”

Kara chuckled nervously and started to fidget with her glasses. “No we haven’t made any plans for today. I just thought that you’d like to have some food,” Kara started with a smile and revealed a paper bag from _big belly burger_. “I mean not that you have to, if you already have other plans, but I just thought that-“ Lena’s laughter interrupted her rambling.

“Kara you can come by anytime you’d like. And yes I’d totally like to spend my lunch break with my favorite person and my favorite burgers,” Lena reassured her with a smile that’s only reserved for Kara.

When Lena took her hand and entangled their fingers, the blonde blushed deeply. The CEO lead them to the blue couch, she already considered Kara’s and hers

*

They ate their burgers in a comfortable silence. When they were done, Kara had put the paper bag away before she went to sit besides Lena once more. The raven haired watched her every second and by every movement, her eyes got darker.

This time the blonde sat even closer to her and Lena could perfectly smell the parfum she was wearing. Their tights slightly touched and Lena had to control herself not to touch Kara’s hand that was laying on her leg.

Kara could sense her nervousness and gently squeezed her knee. After a short moment, the blonde started to draw random patterns on her knee and then on her tight.

“Oh my- Kara could you please stop that because I really want to kiss you and you’re making it worse!”

The CEO looked at her with pure desire and annoyance, but instead of pulling away Kara’s hand traveled a centimeter higher. “Then do it,” she replied challenging. “Wh-what?” Lena’s jaw dropped.

“Kiss me, Lena,” Kara’s eyes glittered mysteriously and darkened as well. “I - Kara you don’t-“ the blonde pressed her lips softly to Lena’s and stopped her rambling. As soon as she felt Kara’s lips on hers, she sighed contently and melted further into the kiss.

The reporter pulled her closer, so that she comfortably sat on her lap. Lena’s hands found its way around Kara’s neck and when they reached a particular sensitive spot, Kara moaned into her mouth.

One of Kara’s hands were on Lena’s tight and the other one held her firmly in place. The blonde opened her mouth, to let Lena's tongue enter, and moaned again as their tongues met. Kara had never felt lips so smooth and soft.

The kiss was over way too soon for Lena’s liking, but before she could protest, Kara kissed her again. When they finally separated their breaths were heavy and their cheeks flushed.

“Wow that was- wow,” Lena said trying to catch her breath. “And you said, I don’t have to kiss you,” Kara chuckled in response. The CEO rolled her eyes, and laid her head onto Kara’s chest. She still sat in the other ones lap, her feet comfortably on the couch.

„Do you maybe want to go on a date with me,“ Lena asked nervously after a moment of silence. „Of course, silly.“ The blonde's laugh sent goosebumps to Lena's skin and a big smile to her face. „Okay, so lunch dinner tomorrow at my place?“ Lena answered with another kiss.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my fics are getting worse every time


	12. In need of prompts

Hi so this isn’t a new chapter or anything but ineed your help. If you want me to write anything specific please send me a prompt! Or at least tell me if you want some fluff/angst/smut or whatever   
Thanks xx


	13. game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: person A (Lena) lets person B (Kara) win on purpose just to make them happy - sent by @supercorpiscanon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome back, all mistakes are mine. Hope you’ll enjoy it! I wrote this last night, so sorry if it there are more mistakes than usually

**Pairing:** Kara/Lena

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer** : I don’t own them

-

  Lena considered herself really lucky. Ever since she and Kara became friends, the blonde made sure to always include Lena. It started with weekly lunches in her office, then they decided to have a movie night as often as they could and after a few months Kara invited the CEO to game night for the first time.

   The game nights became more regular and are now taking place every second Saturday. Most of the times they all met up at Kara’s place since she has all the games, but today they were meeting at her apartment. Lena had been nervous all day. 

  Maggie and Alex arrived first, bringing stacks of pizza and Chinese takeout. Brainy, Nia and Kara arrived shortly afterwards with some more snacks. They were all totally amazed by Lena’s apartment and the raven haired chuckled lightly before she placed the food and all the snacks -Kara obviously picked out - on the table. 

  “Hey,” Kara smiled softly and opened her arms. “Hi Kara.” Lena stepped closer, so the blonde could pull her in her arms. She felt Lena melt against her body and wrapped her arms a little bit tighter around her. Lena sighed happily when she felt Kara’s hands rubbing small circles onto her back.

  “Hey lovebirds, we want to start, are you done yet?” Alex’ voice startled them, and they jumped apart, blushing lightly. Kara gently grabbed her arm and led her to the couch. They sat down besides each other, their tights and knees slightly touching. Maggie and Alex sat on the same couch, Nia took an armchair next to Lena and Brainy insisted that it was fine for him to sit on the floor. 

  They decided to start their night with some rounds of uno, but after Brainy won all five rounds no one wanted to play that game anymore, so they settled on charades. Nia wanted to change the usual teams, so Kara ended up with Nia, Brainy with Alex and Lena with Maggie. In the end Brainy and Alex didn’t get any points since the redhead couldn’t keep her eyes off of Maggie which led to a lot of teasing from her sister. 

  After Maggie and Lena won the first two rounds, they changed teams back to the usual ones. However, Maggie and Alex still ended up being the losers. So far Kara hadn’t won a single game and it slowly started to affect her mood. She wouldn’t say she was a bad looser, but normally she would have better luck. 

  “Hey you okay?” Lena asked her quietly. “No. We need to be a team again, so I also gotta win for once this evening,” the blonde replied with a big pout and gave Lena her best puppy eyes. The CEO chuckled before she leaned in and kissed Kara’s cheek. The reporter ducked her head and blushed adorably. 

  A few rounds later Kara decided that it was time for their next game. She got up and pulled the monopoly board out of her bag and set everything up. As she settled back onto the couch, Lena handed her a back of m&m’s. Her eyes light up, and she smiled her sunny danvers smile - reserved for Lena. “Thank you,” she whispered when she leaned closer to her best friend “you’re the best!”

  A few minutes in the game and Kara was already losing. She glanced over to Lena’s money and attempted to steal some, but Alex saw it and slapped her on the arm. “Hey no cheating!” Kara looked over at Lena again and started to pout which made her giggle, but as soon as she grabbed some more snacks and placed them in Kara’s lap, the bright smile was back on her face.

  Of course Lena won the game in the end. Kara was the first one who lost all of her money, Alex the second one. They decided to play the game one more time and then call it a night. At the beginning it seemed like Lena would win again, she got the most money and nearly all the buildings. About ten minutes later she tried to hide a yawn and the blonde pulled her closer and signaled her to lay her head onto her shoulder. “Are you cold?”

  “No you’re warm enough,” she mumbled into Kara’s shoulder. “It’s your turn, Lee.” The raven haired grumbled as she lifted her head to roll the dice. At the next round Alex spent her last money and lost. Brainy and Nia followed a few rounds after her. When it was Lena’s turn again, the dice fell to the floor and when no one looked, she took some of her money and handed it to Kara who grinned at her widely. 

  Maggie gave up because “snuggling with Alex is way better” and when everyone looked at them to roll their eyes, Lena gave Kara some more money. Kara didn’t seem to notice when she rolled the dice again. “Ha you landed on my building,” the blonde exclaimed excited and started to jump up and down once Lena handed her her last money. Lena just smiled lovingly at her friend. 

  “Thank you for inviting us, your apartment is really lovely,” Nia smiled at Lena before she and Brainy left. “Yes little Luthor it was a really great evening we definitely have to repeat that.” Maggie and Alex hugged her briefly and closed the door.

  Kara helped Lena putting the games back in her bag and the empty snack bags and pizza cartons in the trash. Once everything was done they settled back onto the couch. Even though they had plenty of space now, they sat just as close as before. “Thank you, but you didn’t have to do that,” Kara said when she squeezed her hand. 

  “What are you talking about, Kara?” Lena asked confused. “I know that you let me win.” Lena’s eyes widened for a second before she smirked at her. “What can I say, I love your smile.” 


	14. distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Kara and Lena have been dating for a couple of weeks, and she knows Kara is Supergirl, Kara is flying around patrolling the city when Lena sends her a pic of the either nude or lingerie variety, Kara is so distracted she flies directly into a billboard and has to explain to Alex what happened - sent by @shipperofdoomedships I’m sorry this is so bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi all mistakes are mine. Hope you’ll enjoy it! Also wow me posting twice a monh? omg

**Pairing:** Kara/Lena

 **Rating:** M or T

 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own them

  Kara smiled softly on her way up to Lena’s office. The two had been dating for a couple of weeks now and it had been nothing but wonderful. Lena took her to Seaworld for their very first date and Kara absolutely loved it. They spent the entire evening holding hands and smiling at the other one. When Lena dropped her off that night they shared their first kiss. 

  “Hey Jess,” Kara greeted the secretary friendly and placed a coffee on her desk. “Hey Kara. Thank you for the coffee.” Kara could already hear her voice softly humming a song before she opened the door. Her smile only grew. In front of her was the Lena Luthor without her heels on, her hair up in a messy bun, humming a song. “Hey darling,” the CEO got up and pulled Kara in for a soft kiss.

  “Hey Lee,” Kara exclaimed happily “I got you a burger with some extra fries and one of those kale salads you love so much.” Kara scrunched her nose adorably before she placed the bags of food on Lena’s desk. “You’re the best.” The raven haired got on her tiptoes, leaned closer and softly pressed her lips to Kara’s, who let out a soft moan in return. 

  One arm went to Lena’s waist, pulling her even closer to deepen the kiss. She placed the other one on her cheek and started caressing it lovingly. When the need of air became desperately, Lena slowly pulled away and gazed into Kara’s eyes. The peaceful moment was interrupted by the grumble of Kara’s stomach. The CEO released a hearty laugh “Come on, let’s fill your stomach before you’re going to starve,” she intertwined their fingers and led them to her couch.

  “So ... I was wondering if you’d be free this evening,” Lena asked her girlfriend in between bites of her burger. Kara looked at her guiltily and stole one of Lena’s fries. “I’m sorry, but Alex and I am already having a sister night. I mean it would be totally okay if you’d want to tag along, I am sure Alex won’t mind at all, she likes you, but if you want it to be just the two of us I am sure Alex wouldn’t mind and-“

  “Kara! It’s fine” Lena giggled loudly at her rambling. “Sorry, I was rambling again,” the blonde replied shyly and rubbed her neck absently. “Oh, I’ve noticed.” Lena giggled again when she noticed the big pout on Kara’s face. “It’s quiete adorable, darling,” she whispered lovingly before she leaned in to kiss the pout away. “No, but seriously it’s fine. Enjoy your night with Alex, I know you haven’t really seen her recently and I can just take you out tomorrow?” 

  “I would absolutely love that, Lee!” Kara bounced excitedly at that thought. “Perfect, so I will see you tomorrow evening. Take care and enjoy your evening with your sister, I’ll miss you.” The CEO placed one of her hands on the small of Kara’s back, to lead her to her office door. Before the reporter left, she turned around and pressed her lips to Lena’s again.

  *

  Kara was exhausted. Snapper yelled at her at least five times today because of some things she wasn’t even responsible for and she had to stop two robberies and a fire today. Kara couldn’t wait for her day to be over, she really wanted to see Alex and just have a slow evening with some movies and ice cream. 

  However, she still had to fly over the city for about one hour to make sure no more criminals decide to robb a bank today. When she flew past L-Corp and couldn’t see Lena, she smiled to herself. Her girlfriend had finally listened to her and left early. Kara fished out her phone from her boot and opened her chat with Lena. She smiled dreamily when she saw two new messages.

 **Lee <3:** please be careful 

 **Lee <3:** I miss you already 

 **Kara:**  I will be. Enjoy your evening at home, I’m glad you actually listened for once and I miss you too soo much :(

  Kara typed out a reply, but didn’t put her phone back once she started to actually pay attention to her environment again. She enjoyed the cool breeze that hit her cheek even though it didn’t really affect her, it felt nice. Her phone buzzed again and she smiled, already knowing it had to be Lena.

 **Lena <3**: attachment 

  “Oh rao!” Kara literally screamed in surprise and nearly dropped her phone. She had to lock her phone and take some deep breaths to collect herself. Once she felt like she could breathe again, she unlocked her phone with shaking hands. “Oh rao,” she whispered again.

  The image showed her girlfriend or rather her body, laying on her kingsize bed, in nothing but her silk underwear that was probably worth more than Kara made in one month. Her bra barely covered anything and didn’t leave much to imagine. One of Lena’s hands played with the waistline of her black parties. Her curves looked perfect. 

  After staring at the picture of her girlfriend for what felt like an hour, she was about to type out a reply, but before she could, Kara collided with something massive. The blonde groaned once she noticed she flew directly through a billboard. “Oh rao, Alex is going to kill me,” Kara stared embarrassed at the big whole in the mcdonald’s advertisement.

*

  “Hey, anything unusual?” Alex asked her as soon as Kara flew through the living room window. Her sister had already ordered a stack of pizzas and two family boxes of potstickers. She had also placed some disney dvd’s and drinks on the table. Kara beamed at her when she saw her favorite food. “You’re the best.” The blonde opened one of the many pizza cartons in front of her, grabbed two slices of pizza and stuffed them in her mouth. “and no nothing bad happened,” Kara answered way too quickly.

  “Kara what happened?” Kara opened the second pizza carton and got another slice “nothing,” she replied between bites. “Kara,” her sister shot her a warning look and rose an eyebrow. “Imighthaveknockedabillboardover,” the blonde smiled innocently before she placed the first potsticker box on her lap and ate five of them at the same time, so she wouldn’t have to answer Alex right away. “You know I can’t understand one word when you talk as fast as you just did,” Alex groaned annoyed and shot her another glare.

  “Okay, so you know I was just flying around to see if anyone needed the help of supergirl tonight, but no one did. Everything was surprisingly quiet, so I checked my phone and Lena- ehm well I got distracted, and I might have flown into a billboard?” 

  “Kara!” The blonde jumped off the couch, using her superspeed to get as far away from Alex as possible. “Look Alex, I’m sorry!” She squeezed in surprise when a pillow nearly hit her face. “I’m really sorry.” This time the pillow hit her face “stop that,” Kara screamed before she threw the pillow back towards her sister. “You’re unbelievable, Kara,” Alex groaned again “How can someone be too distracted to miss a fucking billboard?” 

  Alex made her way to the kitchen to grab herself another beer. “Lena texted,” Kara said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “What could she have possibly texted, to make you fly through a billboard,” her sister was clearly annoyed by now. “Well um ... she sent a picture?” 

  “Oh my god, Kara! Now i have this picture of your girlfriend in my head!” The blonde started to blush and tried to hide her face in one of the pillows, Alex just threw at her. “Sorry,” Kara mumbled into the blue pillow. “Let’s just start the first movie. Originally I planned on letting you pick the movie, but after all of this, I am picking.” Kara started to pout at her, but Alex quickly looked away and turned the tv on.

  Kara’s could hear her phone in the distance. She forgot about putting it back into her boots earlier and got up to get it from her room. When she picked it up, she saw four new text messages from Lena. “Oh rao, I didn’t even answer her,” Kara groaned in embarrassment. 

 **Lee <3:** Kara, are you still there?

 **Lee <3:** Kara?

 **Lee <3:** Okay if I wouldn’t already know that you like my body, I would be pretty embarrassed now

 **Lee <3:** I hope you’re okay, text me when you see this x

 **Kara:**  Hey yeah sorry, something came up, and that was never my intention. You’re so gorgeous, Lee. Like completely perfect <3

  Kara didn’t have to wait very long until Lena sent a reply. 

 **Lee <3:** that’s good to know, darling

 **Lee <3**: but I didn’t doubt that, especially after I saw the news 

  “Oh rao, please-“ “Kara!” As soon as Kara entered the living room, she could see the news _‘Supergirl flying through a billboard’_  “Sorry, Alex!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know wtf that is


	15. hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Married supercorp. Kara solar flares and Lena is very very angry. She helps take her wife home and clean her up but doesn’t speak to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi same as always all mistakes are mine. Hope you’ll enjoy it!  requested by @fvalli1 (I hope it's at least a little bit like you've imagined it because I haven't lol. I might rewrite this at some point, idk yet)

**Pairing** : Kara/Lena

 **Rating:** T

 

  To say Lena was angry would’ve been an understatement. She was absolutely furious. The DEO had created a more powerful version of the military cyborg, Kara used for her training at the beginning of actually being supergirl. Alex and Kara first tested the new version yesterday. Alex, Kara and Winn went to the same military camp as they did with the original cyborg and the two sisters started with the training. Alex told her to start slowly and not to outdo herself right at the beginning, but of course Kara didn’t really listen.

  After three rounds of Kara beating him up, Alex forced her to take a break. It’s supposed to be an indestructible cyborg, so Kara and Winn got the glorious idea to try that. Alex tried to stop them, knowing Lena wouldn’t appreciate it if Kara solar flared, but despite the warning, she fought him way too hard. So it was no surprise, that Kara eventually lost her powers. Kara punched - or rather tried to punch - him in the chest, but as soon as her hand collided with the steel, she let out a yelp of surprise. “Kara are you okay?” Alex asked concerned and walked towards her sister. She put one of her hands on her upper arm and squeezed gently. 

  “Yes, it’s fine,” Kara smiled reassuringly and attempted to hit the robot again. This time she hissed in pain and Alex quickly shut the cyborg of. “Okay, now we know that the cyborg isn’t indestructible or at least that supergirl can’t destroy him,” Winn tried to lighten the mood and chuckled nervously. “Show me your hand please,” Alex asked and when her sister offered her hand, she took it gently. “It’s probably going to be a bit swollen tomorrow because it’s already starting to get red. The good news are that nothing is broken, but I’d still suggest you to stay at the DEO tonight since you just solar flared.”

  Alex and Winn put their arms around Kara’s waist, to help steady her. Winn offered to drive them back, so Alex could sit in the back with her sister. “I’m going to text Lena, okay?” Kara groaned “she’s going to be so mad, Alex.” 

  “I know. I tried to warn you, but you didn’t want to listen, so you have to deal with an angry wife now.” Kara groaned again and snuggled her face into her sister’s shoulder in an attempt to hide it. “And besides, she won’t be mad, she will kill you,” Alex chuckled wholeheartedly and Kara only groaned louder. “Not helping, Alex!”

  As soon as they arrived at the DEO, Winn and Alex dragged Kara to the sunbed. Like Alex said, she’d informed Lena and asked her to come by and take her wife home. The CEO didn’t even bother to text back, she just picked up some files from her desk, grabbed her purse and headed towards her car. Even though she was furious that her wife didn’t listen to her again, Lena was still worried about her. She drove as fast as she could, not bothering about any speed limits, and made it to the DEO in fifteen minutes instead of thirty. 

  „Hey Lena,“ Winn greeted her with a sheepish smile and a little wave. „Where is she?“ the raven haired crossed her arms over her chest and sighed angrily. „In the sun bed,“ Winn replied hastily before he started to walk away. As soon as she reached the sun room, she could hear Alex’ voice, sternly telling her sister that she had to stay in bed for the next two to three days, so she could properly heal. After hearing the soft moan from her wife, she decided to finally open the doors.

  “Lena,” Alex greeted softly as she entered the room. “Can I talk to you for a moment?” The redhead simply nodded and followed her back outside. “How is she?” Lena asked worried, her face softened as soon as the door closed behind them. “Oh, she’s fine. As I already told you earlier, she blew out her powers because she decided to fight the cyborg way too hard. She punched him really badly when she had already solar flared, so her hands are slightly swollen, but nothing’s broken,” the DEO agent placed her hand on Lena’s upper arm and squeezed reassuringly. 

  The raven haired sighed in relief before she placed her left hand over Alex’ one on her arm. “I hate her, Alex.” Alex just chuckled, “Are you still going to take her home with you?” The CEO rolled her eyes dramatically but nodded anyways. She took some deep breaths to steady herself before she reentered Kara’s room. The sight in front of her made her heart ache. Her wife looked so small in the sun bed, she must have fallen asleep when they left the room because now she’s snoring softly. Alex had bandaged both her wrists.

  Lena stepped closer and gently nudged her wife’s shoulder in an attempt to wake her. Lena only got a groan as an answer, so she rolled her eyes again and tried it again. Kara’s eyes fluttered open, “Oh, hi Lena,” the blonde greeted her nervously with a sleep drunken voice. “We’re going home,” Lena simply replied before she helped her up and out of the bed. 

  Once she stood up, Lena noticed that she was still in her supersuit. The blonde tried to move towards her wife, but stumbled and nearly fell, so Lena placed her arm around Kara’s waist to support her weight. She spotted Kara’s phone on the nightstand and grabbed it to put it in her purse. “Hey should I help you,” Alex asked Lena on their way to the elevator. “No it’s fine, I got her.” Alex nodded before she stepped closer to her sister and placed a kiss on her forehead, “take care.”

  Lena guided her wife to the car and helped her to get into the passenger seat. When she made sure Kara was comfortable seated, Lena slid into her seat and drove them home. After a few minutes, Kara’s snores interrupted the silence. The CEO smiled softly and tried to avoid and holes in the street. 

  After the raven haired literally carried her wife to their apartment, she put her in bed and covered her with a thick wool blanket. She went to the bathroom with a heavy sigh and collected a washcloth to clean up her wife’s face. As soon as the washcloth made contact with her face, Kara sighed softly before her eyes fluttered open. “Thanks,” the blonde mumbled sleepily. 

  Lena shot her a tight smile before she made her way to the living room, leaving her wife behind. Once she reached the kitchen counter, the tears started freely running down her face. Lena pressed the back of her hand over her mouth to stop her sobs, but it didn’t do much and soon her back was sliding down the counter. She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed freely into her knees now, trying to be as quiet as possible, but of course she had no such luck.

  “Lee,” Kara’s arms are around her in an instant. The blonde pulls her onto her lap and wrapped her hands around Lena’s, tracing random patterns on them. Even without her super strength and her injuries, Kara’s grip around her was still strong. “Look, I am sorry,” Kara whispered gently into her ear. 

  “You always say that, Kara!” Lena struggled to get out of her wife’s embrace, but Kara’s hold only tightened around her. “What if there’s an alien attack tomorrow? What if Alex needs help, but you have blown out your powers? Or even worse what if you’re just being clumsy as always and you’re getting seriously hurt,” the CEO sighed deeply “Kara you need to be more careful. You blowing out your powers after a bad alien attack is one thing, but just because you and Win had a bet, after I told you not to... Kara, I don’t want to lose you, I  _can’t_ ,” Lena sniffed and groaned frustrated before she hid her face in Kara’s neck.

  “Lena,” Kara softy pushed her back, so she could lift her chin to look into her wife’s eyes “I am really sorry. I-I know I promised you to be careful, but I didn’t listen and-and I didn’t mean to. I am sorry that I hurt you and that you were worried about me, I promise I’ll be more careful” The tears that made her way over Kara’s cheeks, made Lena’s heart ache even more. Yes she was angry at her wife because she was very reckless, but she was also glad that nothing bad happened. 

  “Shh ... it’s okay,” Lena sighed softly before she intertwined their fingers and pressed her front back to Kara’s, still sitting on her lap. The blonde drew in some deep breaths, the scent of Lena’s perfume and just  _Lena_ , calmed her down really quickly. “Can we go back to bed, darling?” the raven haired asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence. 

  When she felt Kara’s nod against her cheek, she carefully stood up and held her hand out for Kara to take. She groaned when she registered that her wife was still wearing her suit. As soon as they reached their bedroom, Lena gently sat her down on the bed, in search for some clothes for herself and her wife. Lena opened one of the cupboards and pulled two of Kara’s t-shirts, some sweatpants for herself and some shorts for her wife out. She quickly helped Kara undress before she handed her one of the t-shirts. 

  “Can you put on the shirt by yourself,” Lena asked gently and knelt down in front of her wife. After she’d nodded, Lena smiled softly and helped her with her shorts. Once she was comfortably clothed she crawled to the left side of the bed and laid down, waiting for her wife to get ready. Lena quickly undressed and redressed herself before she got into bed besides Kara. 

  After a few minutes of awkward silence and Kara tossing and turning around, Lena chuckled lightly, „Come here already.“ Kara didn’t need to be told twice. The blonde threw herself on top of her wife and sighed contentedly once the other woman placed her arms around her waist to hold her in place. 

 

„I love you“

„I love you too, darling“


End file.
